Side Story: Mind Reading
by Ralman23
Summary: Takes place in between Chapter 11: Conversation of Marvel/DC: Event story line. Here Batman and Black Widow visit Lex Luthor and interrogate him on Project-X


**Hey, guys, I'm sorry took so long to write this and update the story leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I've been so caught with a lot of things and gor that I sincerely APOLOGIZE. I know I should've scheduled myself better with my fanfics and so I graduated this year from my high school and am writing a book myself and going to college this fall. It's going to be stressful, but bare with me. I will finish these stories and continue on with life. From now on every Saturday will be a new chapter of different stories, i.e. this one, One Piece: Jigoku Island, etc.. I won't half ass them and will do great quality writing even if I have writers' block. Now sadly some of my stories have been deleted so I intend on rewriting on future chapters while also rereading what I wrote so it may a little longer than usual to publish them. With this in mind, I hope you have a wonderful day/night.**

 **[EDIT: This was supposed to be posted five or six weeks ago but a lot of college stuff caught up to me, I apologize and from here on out I'll post stories/New chapters every Saturday].  
**

 **Of course, as always follow my other fanfic Marvel/DC: Event as this as a tie-in before Chapter 11: Conversation.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

It was dark, rainy day at Stryker's Island. Inside a cell, Lex Luthor, the bald-headed villain of the famous Man of Steel, stares outside of his bar window, mutters, "When will it be over?"

He then started to reminisce about Metropolis. "Metropolis, a polar opposite of Gotham, is a representation of everything that could possibly go hopeful in a modern urban landscape. However, I broke the system has broken down to a degree. Now it's corruption is rampant at every level of government." He paused.

"Street crimes are so prevalent that they're just considered part of everyday life." The he started to get angry.

"Of course, the Man of Steel-" He was interrupted as his cell door was opening and an officer came in stating, "You've got visitors."

* * *

[Interrogation Room]

As Lex entered the room, Batman and Black Widow were standing in intimidation for their questioning to occur.

Lex was unfazed as he commented "Even the most outwardly decent individual is just one traumatic experience from transforming into a Serial Killer. To what do I owe the pleasure, Batman? Black Widow?"

The Batman approached him with his famous Bat-Glare and asked "Two days ago, there have been incidents that have caused forces for law and order consistently failing to achieve their goal. Whoever they were serving it necessitated the appearance of a conventional force. A teenage girl turned assassin who makes extensive use of psychological warfare and theatrics, rather than brute force. The problem has grown too large and too complex for ethics to address here. Something new must be created to deal with these problems. The real question here is, however, why was the teenage girl a product from one of your labs from Moscow?"

"Teenage girl?" Lex asked feeling confused.

"She's otherwise known as Project-X. She's held up in the Watchtower as we speak." Black Widow added.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about... unless..." Lex paused nonchalantly.

"You got something to say?" Batman asked.

"Project-X was a cooperative project with Cadmus on bio-genetic research on cloning. Unfortunately, it was cancelled due to failing procedures of even growing a clone, let alone a super-weapon for the military." Lex explained.

"Was it meta-human research? Mutant? Hybrids?' Black Widow asked.

"No, strictly the case for advanced evolution. Think of it as In Vitro-fertilization without a couple." Lex explained.

"But did you ever create Project-X?" Batman asked bluntly.

"I don't know to which Project-X, you're referring to, we labeled them all Project-X for safe keeping in case anyone was trying to snoop around." Lex replied.

After a few long stares from the three, Batman simply said, "We're done here."

Black Widow followed Batman, exiting the room as a few officers came in to take Luthor back to his cell.

* * *

[Hallway of Stryker's Island]

Black Widow asked "He's was sliding over the answers, you think?"

"Maybe, or maybe someone else was behind the project, unbeknownst to Luthor. He may be answering honestly." Batman replied.

"Inform everyone else?" Widow asked.

Batman nodded and contact J'onn to transport back to the Watchtower.

* * *

[Watchtower]

Captain America walked down the hallway of the Watchtower, greeting a few heroes and enterd the room where Fury and Superman were discussing something important.

"Reporting in, superman." Cap greeted the Man of steel, as Clark did to Steve.

"Cap." The Man of Steel raised his hand and waved a bit back at the First Avenger.

"I'll be assembling a team to Moscow to get to the bottom of our investigation." Cap stated as Superman granted permission to do so.

As soon as he did that Batman and Black Widow approached the room where Fury and Superman were at. They both approached Superman.

Widow stated "Looks like interrogating Luthor was a bad idea."

Batman agreed "Indeed, we've looking at this the wrong way."

Nick then asked "Why would the Red Skull make a metamutant of all things?"

That's when Captain America entered from another room, even after just appearing a few minutes before, stated "I heard the interrogation from the cameras. Judging by what Schmidt is doing, I guess we go after him."

"How do we know where he is?" Widow asked.

That's when Angelica's voice could be heard, asking "Schmidt. as in Johann Schmidt?"

Cap was surprised and asked "You know him?"

She replied, almost giggling at his reaction, "The name sounds familiar. Is he the guy with the red skull?"

Superman then replied "Yes, he is. He's also the leader of the world's most powerful organization, HYDRA."

Angelica reassured "I can assure you, Man of Steel, that the organization is probably my creators."

Batman then asked "How do you know? You're probably tricking us into believing you." The rest actually agreed how do they know she's telling the truth.

Angelica sat in her chair and replied "Well, well, Dark Knight. I first told you that I couldn't remember my past. However, I remember that HYDRA symbol, or whatever it is, as a child of experiments. The reason I wanted to escape from Ultron was because that was a planned attack. I'm pretty sure the Reverse-Flash was a part of it, as well."

Widow asked "The purpose?"

Angelica replied "Distraction. Taskmaster served, as the beginning. Ultron and Reverse-Flash were the next. All of this was a distraction from the big picturein the scrapbook. Schmidt only wanted me-"

Nick answered "Tested out. Like a 's why he let you attack Waller."

Batman determined the answer "So you're bait for HYDRA."

Angelica remarked "You can say that."

Superman asked "Is there more we should know?"

Angelica replied "Yes, there is a war coming between heroes and villains. An event shall come."

Widow asked "What do you mean by that?"

Angelica replied "You will soon find out."

That's when the heroes left for awhile to discuss the matter in the JL Conference room.

[Conference Room]

"She's only trying her best to tell the truth. It's best to trust her on hr word." Widow added.

"But why? Why HYDRA?" Superman asked as he put his finger on chin.

Batman then questioned "Then again who wants us to have her? What enemy is smart enough to put bait out there?"

The heroes then pondered to more questions.

* * *

 **End. Read the rest of Marvel/DC: Event to find out the rest of the story.**


End file.
